The present invention relates to a vane pump which supplies oil to, for example, each sliding part in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle and a variable valve timing control apparatus that variably controls open/close timing of valves of the engine.
This kind of related art vane pump has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication to tokuhyou No. 2008-524500 (hereinafter is referred to as “JPA.sub.—2008524500”) corresponding to International Publication No. WO2006/066405.
In this related art vane pump, an inlet port and an outlet port are each provided on both side walls of a housing where both end surfaces, in an axial direction, of a rotor and vanes make sliding contact with the both side walls, and the oil drawn from the inlet port to each pump chamber is pressurized and discharged to the outlet port.